Chiho Sasaki
Chiho Sasaki (佐々木 千穂 Sasaki Chiho) is Maou's friend and a fellow employee at MgRonald's. She has a crush on Maou. She can hear and understand the language of Ente Isla, after receiving feedback from a hypnosis spell that Maou cast on her father, Inspector Sasaki. Appearance Chiho is an average teenage girl of short stature who sports a highly curvaceous figure, with large breasts, a fact which is noted by several people and envied by other girls. She has big amber eyes and light auburn hair that reaches down to her shoulders, cut short with two locks branching out from each side,with each held in place with dark blue ribbons tied into simple bows. She is a very cute and petite teenager. Due to her young age and status as a student, she wears the uniform of Sasahata North High School while not on duty at MgRonald's. The outfit consists of a dark blue collar shirt with long sleeves, buttons running down the front, and light green wrist cuffs with a white stripe running across the center. The uniform is complete with a decorative plaid ribbon resting above her chest and a light green collar similar to those seen on a sailor fuku. Her skirt is the same color as her collar, and the look is completed with black knee-high socks and brown shoes. At MgRonald's, she wears the standard employee's uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast. At work she also wears a black skirt and a red visor hat also bearing the MgRonald's logo, usually tying her hair up in two ponytails. Personality She has a strong will and a polite, friendly, pleasant all around personality. She is head over heels for Maou, and sometimes gets jealous when she sees Emi and Maou together. Background She is a part-time employee at MgRonald's along with Maou. Maou had met her father when he first landed on Earth, as her father is a policeman and caught him and Ashiya loitering around. She attends high school at Sasahata North High School. Powers and Abilities Although Chiho is a normal human, she has some abilities derived from due to her frequent interactions with Maou and others from Ente Isla. Idea Link/Linguistics Thanks to the Sonar used on her, Chiho is now able to understand the language of Ente Isla like a native speaker would. However, it is unknown if she can speak it herself. Chiho is currently learning how to use Idea Link from Sariel, Emi, and Suzano. Archery She is capable of using a bow, as she is part of the archery club at school and is shown practicing with one in the opening credits of the anime. In Volume 5 of the light novel, she had the chance to display her skills in archery, when a mysterious being lent her some powers to take on angels who came to cause harm to Maou and Emi. Trivia *According to the Data Books, she is a 1st dan kyūdōka as attributed to her belonging to her school's archery club. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human